<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Neo Revelations Evangelion T Minus One: A Reconstruction of Evangelion Short Story by ChildOfProspero</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168793">Neo Revelations Evangelion T Minus One: A Reconstruction of Evangelion Short Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfProspero/pseuds/ChildOfProspero'>ChildOfProspero</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Neo Revelations Evangelion: Reconstruction of Eternity [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Neon Genesis Evangelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:36:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfProspero/pseuds/ChildOfProspero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the final hour of Instrumentality, Shinji makes a choice. Begin again. Wipe the slate clean. Try again, and again, and again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Neo Revelations Evangelion: Reconstruction of Eternity [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Neo Revelations Evangelion T Minus One: A Reconstruction of Evangelion Short Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time stood still. The beginning and the end had begun- seas of LCL overflowed and the very souls of all Lilim retreated back into the black where they had come from, with only crosses of light and pools of LCL left behind. In Instrumentality, in a place he knew instinctively as Guf, Shinji Ikari looked down at his twitching hand. “Is this what you wanted?” Ayanami said softly. “A world without knowing your own shape, just the primordial soup of life? Death?” Shinji hissed in response, but could not bring himself to respond to the apparition. Slowly, his hand clenched into a fist and he bit down on his lip as hard as he could. As he winced, Rei softly wiped the orange blood away with one finger. “Is it?”</p><p><br/>Something deep in Shinji’s mind clicked and he shook his head. “No. No, Ayanami-chan. No. This isn’t right.” He took a deep breath, then began to cackle madly. “Look! Look at what I did! I gave SEELE their Instrumentality! Every soul, in Guf, in the sea of LCL… as one… Father could be in there somewhere, with Mother perhaps if she came… I hope he’s happy now.”<br/><br/>“You don’t hate him?” she asked softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. “I do. Of course, I hate him… that <em>bastard!</em> He abandons me and picks me up again because I’m <em>useful.</em> Everything is about being ‘useful’ to him. Asuka…” Rei closed her eyes as Shinji continued to ramble. “Misato… everyone…” Rei shook her head but remained silent. “No, no more.” Seconds passed, or perhaps weeks, as Shinji slowly thought. “This is all wrong.” he said, tears rolling down his cheeks. “I… I thought without them, they couldn’t hurt me anymore… but now I don’t know how I feel, what I should be thinking.”</p><p> “You want to live in a world of AT fields?” he heard dimly. “In a world where people can hurt you and you can hurt them again?” The answer came immediately. “I think… I think I wouldn’t mind. But, Rei?” “Yes?” “Will they remember me?” Shinji whispered. “I think… I think if I had the choice, I would <strong><em>do it over again.</em></strong> I can’t go back and just pretend everything is normal…” Nodding, Rei silently stood up before moving to the side, revealing a second figure. “Kaworu?” Shinji asked, looking up. The other boy smiled wanly, and shrugged. “Perhaps.” Shinji could do nothing but stare at the pair in front of him. “What are you? What do you mean? Why are you here?” All he got in response was a raised eyebrow. “Hope, Ikari. We’re hope. If you want, we can bring it back, the AT fields. We are the promises you never got to make and the words you never said. The future is in your hands”</p><p>“I thought I could run away.” A cold edge entered Shinji’s voice. “I thought I left behind all the hate and pain, but there’s no use in running away if I head to a place where there’s nothing good. I know if I go back, it won’t last forever. They’ll leave again. I just want to see them again, so I know it was real. If you asked what I really wanted, though… it would be a new start. Can you do that?”</p><p>Kaworu snorted. “I’m an Angel, Ikari, not a time traveller or a god. Scratch that, actually- I just remembered I am.” At this, Shinji thought he saw Rei roll her eyes, but that was ridiculous. Rei never did things like that. “When the world is dead… everything will be born anew.” Shinji’s hand shook again. “A second chance...” The Angel children nodded in unison as Kaworu continued. “Guf… it exists outside of what we would call the physical world. We can stay here and wait it out… until the world is born again.”<br/><br/> “Born again.” The words felt strange on his lips. “Would I remember what happened here?” Rei shook her head. “No. It would be like a long sleep. You would be born completely anew.” At this Shinji stood up uneasily and took a wild swing at Kaworu. “Damn you, Lilith! Rei! Adam! You gave me hope! You made me believe it could happen, but I know I’ll just make the same mistakes again and again! How many times has this happened now?”<br/><br/> The other two looked at each other. “We… we can’t remember either. Maybe a thousand times. Probably none. Ikari- you can’t seriously be suggesting that we’ve done this before, there’s no reason to actually-“ Shinji cut Kaworu off. “Then do it. Let me have my second chance. Let me try again, and again if I have to. Anything is better than this.” He said with a choked laugh. “Do it.” And Shinji Ikari was no more.</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <strong>==============================REBUILD.==============================</strong>
</p><p><br/>The seas flowed red. Four giants of light towered in the sky. He saw it all happen, swimming through his fog of dreams. Reaching out. Seeking completion, but only finding death. Two comets burned in the sky, one bright white and one black as shadow. He had fought. He thought he had fought hard. Fought for the right thing. No matter what he tried, it never worked out, did it. He tried to save Rei, but couldn't, and nearly condemned the world, if Kaworu hadn't- Kaworu. He couldn't save Kaworu, either. They had gone off on some boneheaded stunt together, and he died for him. In his place. It should have, would have been Shinji. Every other face flashes before his eyes, everyone he let down, everyone he knew. Would there be a heaven waiting for him? Would there be a great light and peace? Would they be waiting for him, and if they were, what would they say?<br/><br/>He screams out. The universe, cold place it is, doesn't answer. At least, not to him. Somewhere, something, though, takes notice. He closes his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>It <strong>begins again.</strong></p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>==============================RELIVE.==============================</strong>
</p><p>Three gold crosses stand at the top of the mountain. A purple colossus snarls in rage as four spears puncture its palms and ankles. Its executioner, mantled in black, takes The Spear and rams it into the giant's side. The two-pronged tip digs deep into its flesh, seeking out the red orb in the centre, but not penetrating it. It stays there, placed by the black and gold Eva so that if the purple one moves, its red heart will be punctured. The boy inside watches as the Great Mother rises from the Earth, answering the call of the silver round-headed beasts mindlessly obeying their dark master. The nine stab themselves with their weapons and collapse to the ground as the leader kneels over the other prone form in front of them, searching for something on its neck before tearing out a cylinder. The end is crushed and another figure falls out, white hair billowing in the wind. Streaks of blood are visible even from a distance. Lilith is ready, and the oni standing before Her lets go of the body in its fist.</p><p>The boy had seen it coming. With one last movement, he sends Unit 01 into motion, flipping it over. The ancient weapon sinks into its heart and dims the Evangelion's light forever, but he does not need it now. He has high explosive charges. The plug ejection lever is pulled down all the way and each charge blasts off, sending the cylinder he's seated in rocketing through the sky. The horned Eva ignores this distraction. Then the second stage of charges goes off. The hatch is blown, and the seat roars out into the sky, parachute billowing behind it. Shinji makes the jump, grabbing a hand onto Kaworu's limp body.</p><p>"I've got you, Kaworu-kun... I won't let them use you to do this..." he whispers, tears in his eyes. At least he can save one of his friends. Not from death- they would fall to their doom and there was nothing he could do about it, but he could try and aim away from Lilith. Kill them both and deny them Adam's soul for Instrumentality. Maybe this is what he could do. For Asuka, miles away. For Rei, in all her iterations. For Toji and Kensuke, who didn't deserve to be caught up in this. For Misato, the one who had believed in him.</p><p>He closes his eyes so he doesn't see the ground rushing at him, so he never sees the air blur as the black Eva moves its arm or gets to feel the not-quite wind push the two straight into the arms of the mother of all life on Earth. He doesn't feel anything when Third Impact comes in place of impact with the ground. But somewhere, as he dreams, his mind and soul leak into the sea of LCL, and Lilith listens to her abandoned son.</p><p> </p><p>It <strong>begins again.</strong></p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>==============================REVEAL.==============================</strong>
</p><p>He sees it all. He stares into the heart of the Angels and understands. He knows how something with no mind can hate, what it means for existences to be incompatible and diametrically opposed. He feels it too, and snarls out in rage even as the Angel has his Eva by the throat. He doesn't care. None of the pain matters. It has taken something of his he can never get back, and so the Eva's hands-his hands-tighten around its flesh and rip out chunk after chunk. He can feel his head being crushed, and screams in pain. The hate keeps him going. He knows this is the end. An armoured finger, then three wrap around the blood-red sphere. The Angel, he swears, is cackling. As his heart pounds, he tears as hard as he can, openly weeping but forcing his eyes open to look at his enemy. He's not sure what happens next. They freeze, crimson light spreading out from the two mid-fight. Angel and Evangelion, Adam and Lilith, pouring out their energy against each other in pure rage. The streams cross. The rivers merge. Third Impact is here. The mind of the Angel duels with the mind of the Eva over control and dominance. He sinks deeper into his Evangelion, becoming one, becoming the will, the rage, the determination to control destiny, to become like a god. It was inevitable, the only question would be who would dictate it and what they would choose. He answers the question.</p><p> </p><p>It <strong>begins again.</strong></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <strong>==============================REMAIN.==============================</strong>
</p><p>This time, he considered staying. Maybe Instrumentality wasn't so bad. Maybe he deserved this. Maybe Seele was right. Something deep down inside him, cries out that this is wrong. Humanity is complete, but <em>he</em> isn't. He wants another chance. He can't live like this, not that this unlife is much life. It's just all so... boring, really. There are so many things he never got to do. Questions he never had answered. Regret moves his eyes back upwards, and he shakes his head. The only word he needs to say is "no." It's a reluctant, quiet no, one that people would say was appropriate for such a doormat of a boy, but it's enough. The heavens would move for that one word no matter how he said it. The next and last word he says, of course, is "please." There is everything. Every mind, every soul, every last possibility and what-if. There are colours and sensations and thoughts. There is nothing. There is oblivion.</p><p> </p><p>It <strong>begins again.</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>==============================REVISE.==============================</strong>
</p><p>He tries asking to change the past. It doesn't work. He half knew that it wouldn't, that he would always remember his failures even if it did work, that he would still know deep down that he failed. This was the ultimate running away, from all his problems, from owning up to his responsibilities. He couldn't take that step. He could never live with himself, so he asks what he can do. None of the answers he finds are good, so he waits and chooses. He is here. At the end of the world, there is no more running away. The past can't be changed, the past is his burden to bear until the end of his world. His world.</p><p> </p><p>It<strong> begins again.</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>==============================REQUIEM.==============================</strong>
</p><p> The dead are stacked in piles. It's enough to make him throw up- there might only be a few thousand people left in the world after the Angels stopped coming. There were too many. There weren't enough Evas. Everything had burned, and Tokyo-3 was the last place standing only because his father had made the selfish choice to hold the line here. To let the rest of the world burn, to ensure they, at least, would survive. That survival, though, seems a hollow and damned victory given how few people are left standing. They've been so busy here, they haven't had the time or people to bury bodies in months. Bags are everywhere, well, for those lucky enough to <em>have</em> mortal remains. NERV has been gutted, empty gashes letting gusts whistle quietly through the Geofront. The wind passes through barracks, labs, and high-security areas without care, and in their wake followed humanity's last protector. Evangelion. <em>The</em> Evangelion, now. There was only 01. Tears roll down Shinji's eyes as he remembers what they had told him in the last days. Prevent Impact. If the flesh of Adam and Lilith were to meld, it would create a god, one that would not look kindly on the world. To him, there was no chance left for humanity. Would the rest call him a monster if they knew what he intended? It didn't matter. He would take the chance. He would claim Impact for himself and try and restore his broken home and heart. He jumps down a hole in Unit 01 and looks down at Lilith, at the battlefield, at how far the enemy had come. Now, he would do their work for them. He reaches out-</p><p> </p><p>It<strong> begins again.</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>==============================N0W_R3C0N5TRUCT.==============================</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>reconstruct.adam(white_moon)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>reconstruct.lilith(black_moon)</strong>
</p><p>execute stop_all</p><p> set reset=true</p><p>clockValue==00.00</p><p>time echoes.</p><p>the cycle repeats.</p><p>It <strong>begins now.</strong></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>